sin titulo
by Clow reed1
Summary: bueno mi primer fic de saint seiya espero que les guste.. soy tan mala para los sumarios...


Sin titulo  
Saint Seiya fic  
HadesXHyoga, HyogaxShun  
Por Clow Reed

Nota: ^^! no me base casi para nada de la saga de hades.. asi que nada de quejas porque no seguir la linea argumental

- Shun... *Hyoga cae al suelo inconsciente*

El Dios de la muerte mira fríamente a Hyoga quien había caído al suelo inconsciente por un golpe dado por el mismo, los sirvientes de Hades le preguntan que hacer con aquel caballero, ante tal pregunta el dios solo responde que lo dejaran en su cuarto, que lo eliminaría poco a poco para entretenerse.

Quizás cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando el caballero del cisne despertó en una blanda cama, un poco mareado recapitulo todo rápidamente.

- QUE!!!!! *mirando alrededor* donde demonios estoy?

- En mis aposentos *una voz se le acerca*

- "Shun.... esa es la voz de Shun...." *se sienta en la cama*

- Eres un caballero poderoso aun cuando solo tienes una insignificante armadura de bronze, cualquiera no habría despertado en un mes o mas

Hyoga busca la procedencia de aquella voz, sabía que provenía del caballero de Andrómeda pero tenía plena conciencia de que en su cuerpo estaba el temible Hades, el que estaba provocando una nueva guerra santa.

Cuando por fin sus ojos dieron con el dueño de aquella voz, la imagen lo dejo sin habla, la expresión del muchacho inocente había cambiado por completo y en su lugar una mirada lujuriosa que haría estremecer a cualquiera, en esos momentos él era ese cualquiera... para su mala suerte.

- Te llamas Hyoga verdad? *Hades lo mira fijamente*

- Hmmm

- *le toma la barbilla* Veo que Atenea no les enseña modales a sus caballeros

- Donde esta Shun? *lo mira molesto*

- Depende? Aquí esta y a la vez no

- *se suelta* explícate

- *Hades se ríe* sabes que podría matarte en este mismo momento? *lo acuesta violentamente poniéndole una mano en el cuello*

- Hazlo

- Acaso no piensas que tu compañero Andrómeda se traumaría de ver a su gran amor muerto por sus propias manos?

El rubio caballero abre los ojos de par en par... no podía creer que Shun lo amara, entonces todos los sacrificios que hizo por él... ahora entendía tan claramente las cosas, las acciones y las palabras de su mejor amigo el que sin que el propio caballero del cisne supiera que se enamoro de el.

- Ups! Creo que el caballero de Andrómeda no se sentira muy bien de saber que tu ya lo sabes

- KISAMA!!!!!! *Hyoga trata de moverse*

- Ni lo intentes... *sonríe* además no tienes armadura

- Que piensas hacer conmigo? *lo mira furioso*

- Uhhh.... pues pensaba cortarte en pedacitos y ofrecérselos a Cerberus pero... *mirándolo* puede que me sirvas de entretención

- QUE?? *de la cabeza Hyoga escapa una gota* entretención?

- Si... entretención.... tu sabes cuando la gente la pasa bien a costa de otros...

- Eso lo se estúpido!!!!!!

Hades apretó mas su mano contra el cuello del caballero de bronze, Hyoga cambia la expresión de su rostro al verse de a poco privado de aire.

- Yamete

- Uh? *le suelta el cuello* es que todavía no desapareces.... por lo menos podrás presenciarlo

- no la hagas nada... si ya tienes mi cuerpo

- nunca dije que eso me sería suficiente... además este mejor que todos mis caballeros *haciendo un puchero* no se vale... Atenea siempre tiene bishonens a su lado *Se pone de pie*

- "ese sujeto..... esta demasiado loco!!!" *Hyoga intenta ponerse de pie*

- *lo mira* A donde crees que vas? *sonríe* todavía no termino contigo *se le sube encima* ni siquiera he empezado...

- Y quien te dije que te dejare *lo ataca*

- Deberías saber que ningún poder me hace daño *bloqueándolo* pensé que estando en este cuerpo no te pondrías o no te gusta?

- *sonrojado*

- veo por esa cara que esto me resultara mas fácil

Casi sin proponérselo Hades besa a Hyoga con demasiado entusiasmo, tanto tiempo sin poder sentir el contacto humano y ahora el cuerpo del caballero de bronze mas puro le serviría para volver a sentir.

Mientras Hades tomaba posesión del cuerpo de Hyoga, este no dejaba de pensar en que era Shun quien lo tocaba, quien lo besaba mientras lo despojaba de la poca ropa que le habían puesto

- Hmmm *suspira* Shun.... *acariciándole el pelo*

- "pensando en ese niño??" el no podría hacerte sentir como lo hago yo ahora... el no sabe nada del amor

- No puedes estar seguro de eso, solo porque el no ha tenido relaciones

- Puede que tengas razón pero a fin de cuentas... ahora disfrutaras conmigo *masturbándolo*

- *mordiéndose el labio*

- No trates de aguantar... nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos

- Shun...

- HYOGA!!!! *llorando* DEJALO!!!! NO LE HAGAS NADA

- Ya basta!!!!!! *mirando a Hyoga con frialdad* sabes? Pensaba que si eras facil te trataría mejor pero entre tu y el idiota de Shun me colmaron la poca paciencia que tengo

Hades tomo la mano de Hyoga amarrándolo a la cabecera de la cama, luego se acomoda atrayéndolo a él, obligándolo a arrodillarse frente a su entrepierna

- MAMA!!!!! *Hades le ordena*

- *quitándole la cara*

- *lo empuja* Vamos!!!! No deseas tener entre tus brazos el cuerpo del ser que amas?, no quieres sentir la pasión que este chico tiene?

- No de esta manera... no quiero tomar solo su cuerpo ... yo... amo a Shun por entero

- Cursilerías... *metiendole un dedo en el ano* pero descuida que todo esto el pequeño Shun lo esta viviendo en carne propia, así que si empiezas ahora lo harás feliz... hazlo por el amor de tu querido Shun...

Amor?... Hyoga pensó en esa palabra antes de sucumbir a las peticiones del Dios de la muerte empezando a mamarle el miembro.

- Hmmm... *acariciándole el pelo* los caballeros de Atenea si que saben hacer las cosas...

Hyoga siguió mamando al ritmo que Hades le imponía y con el movimiento de los dedos del Dios en el ano de Rubio caballero

- Hmmmm *mirando a Hades* Motto... Onegai... 

- Veo que por fin te decidiste hacerte las cosas mas fáciles *le toma la cara y lo acerca a él* tanto lo amas?, o tanto lo deseas?

- Lo amo... ya te lo dije no deseo solo su cuerpo, el siempre lo ha dado todo por mi y ahora es mi turno

- Ahhh.... me conmueve su estupidez pero ahora quiero tomarte *le da un beso francés*

El caballero de Atenea lo abraza mientras responde al beso del Dios de la muerte. Las manos del Dios recorren el delgado cuerpo de su prisionero provocando tanto el estremecimiento y los gemidos de Hyoga que empezaba a salirse de su control pidiendo por mas en tanto Hades lo guiaba en como estimularlo

Cuando Hades lo creyó listo lo acomodo para llegar mejor al fondo de su prisionero, al momento que lo empalo, el caballero de bronze cerro sus ojos y apretó cuanto pudo las sabanas y mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar

- *lamiéndole el labio* Eres... tan...estrecho.... no pensabas.... en que serías uke.... puedo ver tu real deseo.... es tomar el frágil cuerpo de Andrómeda

- *lo mira* Tu... no sabes nada... acaso no te has enamorado?

- *moviéndose* eso no tienes derecho a saberlo *agarrandole el pelo* ahora solo se un estúpido caballero de bronze y disfruta de la única oportunidad que les daré

Hades cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió Hyoga pudo ver la mirada pura de su querido Shun

- *le toma la cara* Volviste...

- Gomen... *llorando* no quería..... hacerte esto

- *Hyoga lo abraza* descuida se que ese Dios no entiende el amor verdadero

- Lo se... pero aún siento pena por él

- *comenzando a moverse por su cuenta* Shun... lo siento por no percatarme antes de lo que sentías por mi... ne?

- No importa

El tiempo que Hades le dio a Shun fue bien aprovechado, demostrándose su amor fervientemente que ni el mismo Hyoga imagino al tierno Shun haciéndole el amor como ahora

Dos cuerpos descansan en la cama del Dios de la muerte mientras una sombra se les acerca, Shun abraza el cuerpo de su nueva pareja... despertando de golpe al sentirlo tan frío como el poder que tiene

- Hyoga? Despierta... *lo sacude* por favor.. no... despierta... *llora* por que?

- Por tu culpa.... *apareciendo*

- Que? *Shun mira hacía arriba* Ha.... Hades...

- Sip soy yo en gloria y majestad... *sonríe* a que no te parezco lindo y simpático

- Pensé que me darías una oportunidad... de estar con él

- Te la di y la ocupaste.... ups... se me olvido decirte que aquel que tiene sexo con el Dios de la muerte no queda ni vivo ni muerto.... por lo que no lo encontraras en ningún mundo

- Maldito desgraciado... *se pone de pie*

- Ah ah ah... *lo congela* tu ya no me sirves pero pensaba dejarte como espectro... veo que eso no es lo que quieres 

- *llorando* por supuesto que no... no voy a traicionar a Atenea ni a Hyoga por permanecer con vida 

- *ahorcándolo con su poder* entonces agradece a tu diosa que no moriste en vano ni virgen, gracias por tu cuerpo... y adiós caballero de Andrómeda 

Hades sigue ahorcando mientras en su mente ve los últimos pensamientos del joven, pensamientos en los que vio la lastima, pena y amor... amor por la persona que estaba en la cama muerta; pena y lastima por aquel Dios que lo tomo de envase para reencarnar, Hades solo siguió ahorcándolo hasta darle la muerte que Shun buscaba, luego lo tiro al piso retirándose del cuarto bastante agitado por todo lo que vio en Shun que le llego de sobremanera pidiéndole a Radamantis que se llevara los cuerpos. 

- *saliendo al balcón* amor... tal vez hubo un día en que lo sentí.... ya no recuerdo... 

Owari? 


End file.
